


Bad Fan

by CaptainZiggs



Category: tiger & bunny/タイガー＆バニー
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZiggs/pseuds/CaptainZiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good fans do not do silly, irresponsible things like this with their favorite hero's costume. Oneshot. Spoilers for episode 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Fan

**Author's Note:**

> _Anon meme fill based on the prompt that Ben Jackson wore the Wild Tiger costume when it was in his custody. Rather short, very silly, and contains spoilers for the 21s episode. You have been warned_

Ben Jackson was not a very good fan.

A good fan, upon being handed their former employess and favorite hero's old costume for safekeeping, would treat it with the utmost care. They would keep locked up behind closed doors in mint condition. That costume would go completely untouched. If that fan ever worked up the nerve to open that case and expose it to the open air, he certainly wouldn't actually take the costume take the costume out and ruin it with their grubby hands.

That good fan would almost _definitely_ not take out that costume and wear it for a Halloween party.

Ben Jackson was a _terrible_ fan.

After drawing on the fake goatee, he turned to his wife and posed.

"How do I look?".

"Perfect," she said, adjusting her pointy witch hat. "Nobody would guess that you weren't the real Mr. Legend."

"Um, actually I'm Wild Tiger, sweetie. You know, before he switched to the armor."

"Oh. Er, you make a great Tiger too."

Ben was going to have to accept that botched compliment. It takes a certain kind of body not to look one hundred percent ridiculous in spandex. Kotetsu had that body (although Ben wasn't quite sure _how_ , considering that his diet consisted entirely of fried rice and things drenched in mayonnaise). Ben did not.

He gave Angie an embarrassed smile. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

* * *

"That suit's filled with the memories of the good times we had together. I always keep it with me."

"Ben!" Kotetsu resembled a kid unwrapping a Christmas present when he opened the costume's steel case. That was before he pulled the suit out and examined it.

"Hey, it's all wrinkled!"

Uh oh. "Um, let's not concern ourselves with little things like that."

Ben tried very hard to hide the guilt in his face. Kotetsu found it anyways. Rather than chew him out or get mad, Kotetsu simply gave him a knowing smirk ("You sly dog, Ben") and started laughing. Relieved, Ben joined him.

Ben Jackson might be a terrible Wild Tiger fan, but Wild Tiger liked him all the same.

And that's why he'd always be Ben's favorite hero.


End file.
